1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to color outputting method and apparatus which can execute a clear color output even in any size and any color.
2. Description of the Related Background Art
Hitherto, in color outputting methods and apparatus, there are methods and apparatuses in which the color is corrected or an outline of information to be generated is emphasized in correspondence to changes in other situations. However, methods and apparatuses in which processings are changed in correspondence to a change in dark/light state of color or a change in size of character are not provided yet.
The conventional technique, therefore, has a drawback such that in the case where a character of a predetermined size or less is printed in a light color, namely, in a color in which ratios of coloring materials such as toners or inks are small, a part of the character is missed as shown in FIG. 10.